Martin Fustes
Martin Fustes has served as a Storyliner on Emmerdale since 2006 and Writer since 2014, penning 97 'episodes including a co-written episode with Reece Dinsdale. Episodes Written by Martin Fustes 2010s '2014 (12 episodes) *Episode 6851 (23rd April 2014) *Episode 6894 (13th June 2014) *Episode 6913 (11th July 2014) *Episode 6927 (25th July 2014) *Episode 6944 (13th August 2014) *Episode 6973 (16th September 2014) *Episode 7000 (16th October 2014) *Episode 7011 (29th October 2014) *Episode 7026 (14th November 2014) *Episode 7044 (4th December 2014)] *Episode 7056 (18th December 2014) *Episode 7057 (18th December 2014) '2015 (16 episodes)' *Episode 7080 (15th January 2015) *Episode 7081 (15th January 2015) *Episode 7098 (5th February 2015) *Episode 7140 (26th March 2015) *Episode 7151 (8th April 2015) *Episode 7183 (14th May 2015) *Episode 7215 (22nd June 2015) *Episode 7247 (29th July 2015) *Episode 7257 (7th August 2015) *Episode 7278/7279 (1st September 2015) *Episode 7319 (15th October 2015) *Episode 7320 (15th October 2015) *Episode 7337/7338 (5th November 2015) *Episode 7355/7356 (26th November 2015) *Episode 7357 (27th November 2015) *Episode 7379/7380 (24th December 2015) '2016 (20 episodes)' *Episode 7406 (22nd January 2016) *Episode 7407 (25th January 2016) *Episode 7448 (11th March 2016) *Episode 7449 (14th March 2016) *Episode 7476 (14th April 2016) *Episode 7477 (14th April 2016) *Episode 7486 (26th April 2016) *Episode 7487 (27th April 2016) *Episode 7518 (2nd June 2016) *Episode 7519 (3rd June 2016) *Episode 7545 (5th July 2016) *Episode 7546 (5th July 2016) *Episode 7566/7567 (26th July 2016) *Episode 7607 (5th September 2016) *Episode 7608 (6th September 2016) *Episode 7622 (22nd September 2016) *Episode 7623 (22nd September 2016) *Episode 7640 (13th October 2016) *Episode 7641 (13th October 2016) *Episode 7687 (6th December 2016) '2017 (15 episodes)' *Episode 7711 (2nd January 2017) *Episode 7723 (16th January 2017) *Episode 7740 (3rd February 2017) *Episode 7741 (6th February 2017) *Episode 7772 (14th March 2017) *Episode 7791 (5th April 2017) *Episode 7819 (8th May 2017) *Episode 7843 (6th June 2017) *Episode 7891 (27th July 2017) *Episode 7901/7902 (8th August 2017) *Episode 7926 (4th September 2017) *Episode 7953 (4th October 2017) *Episode 7994 (21st November 2017) *Episode 8002 (30th November 2017) *Episode 8003 (30th November 2017) '2018 (15 episodes)' *Episode 8049 (22nd January 2018) *Episode 8071 (15th February 2018) *Episode 8114 (5th April 2018) *Episode 8131 (24th April 2018) *Episode 8132 (25th April 2018) *Episode 8158 (24th May 2018) *Episode 8170 (7th June 2018) *Episode 8194 (5th July 2018) *Episode 8221 (2nd August 2018) *Episode 8222 (2nd August 2018) *Episode 8248 (3rd September 2018) *Episode 8259 (13th September 2018) *Episode 8303 (2nd November 2018) *Episode 8313/8314 (15th November 2018) *Episode 8345 (21st December 2018) '2019 (18 episodes)' *Episode 8363 (10th January 2019) *Episode 8364 (10th January 2019) *Episode 8393 (14th February 2019) *Episode 8394 (14th February 2019) *Episode 8421/8422 (19th March 2019) *Episode 8463 (1st May 2019) *Episode 8481 (20th May 2019) *Episode 8493 (3rd June 2019) *Episode 8515 (25th June 2019) *Episode 8516 (25th June 2019) *Episode 8535 (15th July 2019) *Episode 8571 (20th August 2019) *Episode 8572 (20th August 2019) *Episode 8609 (3rd October 2019) *Episode 8610 (3rd October 2019) *Episode 8628 (24th October 2019) *Episode 8664 (2nd December 2019) (co-written with Reece Dinsdale) *Episode 8671 (9th December 2019) 2020s '2020 (1 episode)' *Episode 8697 (6th January 2020) Category:Emmerdale storyliners Category:Emmerdale writers Category:Emmerdale crew